Stupid Destiny
by iamcuterthanmukuro
Summary: YYH and Charmed Xover. Kurama, is ehem, a half whitelighter and half witch. Hiei, is well, a fire youkai. How can they fight for their relationship if destiny itself is against it?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own YYH's and Charmed's characters. Clear? Now start reading.  
  
I love him so much... why did he have to do that?  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
We've been together for a year. I know it's not that long to make our relationship strong but he was always cold to me. I was expecting him to at least give me a smile once in a while or let me know where our relationship was going. I don't mind it. I don't mind being so stupidly in love with him. I know this is love, not obsession.  
  
I looked at Hiei and I saw him looking at me. There was still no sign of a bit softness in his eyes. It was just plain coldness. I sighed. Then, I saw someone just orbed in. I looked at the orb as a shape was formed. Chris. he looked at me and his eyes were in a hurry. As always.  
  
"What's wromg, Chris"  
  
Chris looked at Hiei and said, "Can I talk to you...",  
  
"You already are talking to him"  
  
Chris continued "...in some other room?" Then, he looked at me.  
  
I nodded and led him at the living room. I sat at the sofa and politely asked him to sit down. He just stood there.  
  
"I'll just stand. Listen Kurama, you can't have a relationship with Hiei. Do you see the differences between you two?"  
  
"Chris, did the elders sent you here again to make me break up with Hiei?"  
  
"Kurama, as your whitelighter I am just warning you. If you won't do this voluntarily, the elders will still find a way to make you two break up."  
  
"Thanks for your concern but as my whitelighter, you should be by my side and you really should understand me."  
  
"As your whitelighter, I shouldn't lead you to harm. That's why I'm here. You're not just a half witch half whitelighter! You're a charmed one. You are meant to protect everyone- ningens, monsters. I'm very sorry Kurama but you are not meant to love anyone. You should continue your father's dream for you- to be an elder. And I'm telling you that's not hard for you to reach. The elders will be pleased to have you up there."  
  
"Chris, you know how much I love Hiei. Elders don't live on earth, they live up there somewhere. Besides, I don't care about Leo's... I mean my father's dreams for me. What about my dreams?"  
  
"I do know how much you love Hiei but I don't know how much Hiei loves you. Why did you love him that much if he, a forbidden child, an assassin, a not so important someone, never showed love for you. Tell me Kurama, did he ever said 'I love you' to you? Did he ever showed warmness to you? He doesn't love you. I hope you can see that. I'm sorry but Kurama... OK... lets not put it that way, you are an angel, he is a devil, how different can those two be? You are VERY opposite. Why are you wasting your preciuos life on him? He who never cared about you?"  
  
"Chris, as i can see it, I am also a forbidden child, in a way. My mother had... something with my dad who is a whitelighter."  
  
"Your mother is a good witch. Sounds positive, huh? Your father is an angel. They do match in some cases."  
  
"What makes Hiei and me different?"  
  
"I told you that already! You are a very important part of history. You shouldn't waste your life on him. Don't worry, it's not for you. It's for everybody, for him too."  
  
"I appreciate your concern Chris. Thank you but your asking so much."  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama. As a whitelighter, I say you should follow destiny, as a friend, I can see how much you love Hiei, but Kurama, don't love him that much. The erasers might come after you, I mean they might come after Hiei just to make you forget him."  
  
"Thank you very much. Your such a good... friend... not a whitelighter, ok?"  
  
Chris smiled at me and then orbed away. I sighed decided to do his advice. I should start... lowering my love for Hiei so it wouldn't hurt that much when we had to let go. i mean *I* had to let go. 


	2. Bla bla bla

Read and Review!  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I followed Kurama and Chris silently. I heard everything. Kurama must be really serious he didn't notice my ki. That whitelighter, how can he approve on what those eldy someones think. He's so... yeah, it's all my fault. I never showed him my love so I don't have the right to complain or anything. I can't believe all of them are against us.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Hiei... Oh my gosh... I just hope he didn't listen to what Chris and I were talking about. What is he doing there anyway?  
  
"Hiei, are you alright?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
There he is again. Cold. If I could just kill the one who invented the word 'hn'... well, I don't think Hiei would like it if I'm going to erase his favorite word, phrase, sentence in history. I just wish I am as important as the word 'hn' for him. Geez... it's really hard to say that word. I stood up and walked slowly. He looked up at me and moved away. Great, now he's ignoring me. I looked at him in the eye. I was hurt and I wanted to show him. He stared back at me like nothing happened. How can something be so cold and harsh? How can I love that something more than my life? Is Chris right?  
  
"Hiei... is something wrong?"  
  
I asked him that question like I was the one who is in need of that question.  
  
"I'm fine. Will you stop asking me those, 'Are you alright?' and 'Is something wrong?'."  
  
I looked at him feeling sorry for my self. I hid my eyes behind my crimson bangs. I feel stupid. I can feel hatred in his eyes. Hiei turned his back on me and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He didn't even look at me. He opened the door and walked out. Why did I have to ask that question. I know where he's going- to the big tree. That tree gives him comfort more than anything can. I just wish I am the tre... oh yeah... here I go again. Wishing I was the one Hiei would like.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I climbed at the tree swiftly and got myself a comfortable place to take a rest. I can't believe everybody's against us. It feels stupid because I can't do anything about it. I won't blame Kurama if he'll chose to be an elder. I can't even believe I'm saying this.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
After two months, I just noticed Hiei was becoming more cold. I don't even feel we got a relationship. I don't even think I'm his bestfriend anymore. I don't even think I'm his friend. Whenever I get near him he would back off. He's not talking to me anymore like the way he used to. I feel like I'm Kuwabara now, only Hiei's not talking to me in any way. I'm not the only one who noticed it, even Yusuke. I looked at Yusuke and listened to him.  
  
"I'm not as good as you when it comes to giving advices but I think you should go up there. I don't think you got a very good reason to stay here and you got a dozen of reason why you have to stay up there."  
  
"Aside from Hiei reason, I still got my friends."  
  
"Come on Kurama, that's no reason. We'll understand you. We'll miss you but that's nothing, we can just think that life there is much better."  
  
"But Hiei... I don't think I can drop here any time I want when I'm already up there."  
  
"No offense but I don't think he'll care. Accept it Kurama, you're the only one in love in this relationship."  
  
"I... many people say that too."  
  
"Good luck Kurama, I'll be going now. Just call me whenever you need help. I know you won't need it but... I don't know. Just call me if you want company."  
  
"Thank you for your advice Yusuke. I'll think of it."  
  
Yusuke went home. Their so lucky. Yusuke's a half demon and half human and Keiko's a human. They got a lot of things in common. They love each other even if Yusuke doesn't show it very often. Hiei and I got a problem with this relationship, if ever there is one. Even Yusuke noticed it. Yusuke is good in guessing. He's the first one who knew about me and Hiei.  
  
"Hey Kurama."  
  
"Chris, you can't just orb here whenever you want to."  
  
"Oh, ok. This is about you leaving this place."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
